This Gilded Cage isn't Always Golden
by Katlover98
Summary: Dean is fighting between his demon side and his human side. After almost killing an innocent person he decides to hide away in Cuthbert Sinclair's mansion. Before he hides away he decides to see Sam one more time and is surprised to find his little brother shares certain feelings towards Dean and Dean feels the same way. More inside. All Mistakes are my own.
1. Chapter 1

For **hotshot** who requested this prompt

Dean has always had non-brotherly feelings for Sam but never did anything about it because he thought Sam didn't have the same feelings for him. Little did Dean know Sam also had non-brotherly feelings for Dean and hadn't done anything about it because Sam thought that Dean didn't feel that way about him. After Dean became a demon, most (95%) of his human humanity disappeared, but 5% remained and Dean knew he had to do something or he would become 100% demon, which would probably mean that hunters would come after him, and some or all of them would be killed. Dean remembered Cuthbert Sinclair's place and decided to go there. Somehow (how?) Dean found out that Sam has non-brotherly feelings for him, so he decides if he (Dean) is going to be locked away at Cuthbert's place for maybe eternity he wants Sam there as well (of course this is the 95% demon talking). Dean goes to the bunker and gets all kinds of stuff that he knows that Sam would want, and a few things that he wants. Dean knows Cuthbert's place is magic so he knows they can stay there forever and they will never age and never get sick. Dean sets up Cuthbert's place so that Sam can't leave unless he has Dean with. Dean then goes about getting Sam. How does Dean get Sam; get him back to Cuthbert's place and how does Dean convince Sam about their feelings for each other

Dean could feel the demon in him demanding blood, demanding him to find anyone or anything and slaughter them in cold blood. He almost gave in, almost. Except for that tiny human part of him, that annoyed him like nothing else the one that kept telling him it was wrong, not to do it, that all of his victims were humans that didn't deserve to die at the hands of a demon. Sure, he killed demons and a few monsters here and there but it never seemed to satisfy him, not like the way a human's death did.

There was just something about watching a soul, a human soul, die in agony. The way the soul cried out in fear and distress was like crack to Dean's dark, twisted soul. He just kept going back for one more hit. He took a shot of his drink and felt it burn down his throat. Alcohol didn't affect him like it used to; it pissed him off a little, now the only way to take the edge off was to kill. He left money and walked out of the bar.

Dean was walking towards the Impala when he heard a scream. He followed the screams and saw a man trying to rape a woman. He went up to the man to get him off the woman. He didn't care about the woman's cry for help. The only reason she isn't about to be assaulted was that Dean _needed_ to kill and instead of killing an innocent person he'd rather kill an asshole that deserved it. (That stupid conscience also didn't let him kill the woman, anyway.) Dean got so much into killing and tearing the man apart piece by piece that he kept going on even after the man had died. Dean was on cloud nine.

He heard a whimper and still in a blood rage he went to attack the source of the sound. He stopped his tracks when he heard a scream of terror. '

"Please don't hurt me, please!", the woman yelled out, trembling.

Dean stopped short when he saw his reflection from the terrified woman's eyes. His eyes were completely black. A demon was staring back at him. He used to kill demons and protect innocent people from them. Now he was one. That thought jolted him back to reality. He was about to kill an innocent woman.

"Run," Dean ordered, "Run!"

The woman came to her senses and ran; it took every bit of Dean's self-control not to go after her. Dean stayed in place staring at the mutilated corpse of the would-be rapist. Dean had felt the exact moment the man had died, the way his soul had tried to stay in its body but unable to. The way the soul screamed out in terror and anger. Dean had loved it but right now his human side had suppressed his demon side.

Dean finally was able to snap himself out of it when he heard sirens. He couldn't stay or he might lose control completely and kill the officers. Dean jogged up to the Impala and drove away from the opposite direction of the sirens.

OoOoOoOo

Dean drove for a long time not noticing where he was going until he noticed the "Welcome to Lebanon, Kansas" sign. Apparently, he was heading home, or what used to be his home. He wondered if Sam was in the Bunker at the moment, trying to track down Dean even though Dean had left him a note to leave him be. With Sammy being so stubborn, Dean doubted it.

Thinking about Sam always brought about his non-brotherly feelings towards his younger brother. Ever since Sam had turned fifteen Dean had always viewed Sam in a sexual light. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. He hid them from his dad, Sam, and sometimes even tried to hide those feelings to himself; it never worked out, though. There were times when he wanted to confess his feelings to his brother but Dean knew that Sam would never look at him that way and he didn't want to lose his brother just because of his fucked up way of looking at his brother.

Dean pulled off the side of the road. What was the matter with him? He shouldn't be going towards Sam, he should be going the opposite direction. Right now his human side was still in control but what if he snapped when he saw Sam. He knew that he could never _kill_ Sam but didn't mean that he couldn't hurt him in other ways. What if he couldn't control his urges and raped Sam?

He should be finding a place to hide for the rest of his damned existence. Hide where no one would find him and where he could do the least damage. That's what Cain did and it had worked out for him until Dean had decided to fuck up his world. He could find a way to buy a house or a little cabin in the woods or maybe…

Dean jolted up, "Magnus."

Dean turned around and headed towards Cuthbert Sinclair's hidden mansion. He didn't need to buy anything. There was already a magically protected, invisible mansion in the middle of nowhere that Dean could hide in. He could live his whole damned life in that mansion with no one the wiser. Dean would only leave when he truly needed to kill and maybe find some evil humans to send to Hell. After all, just earlier he had confirmed that it didn't need to be innocent people he had to kill to soothe the demon in him. It could be any random sick, evil mother fucker.

Yes, Dean had a plan and Dean was about to set in motion. He smiled as he drove down the highway; he could do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I'm in University full-time and have two jobs. I'll try to update at least once a month. Again sorry.**

 **Enjoy**

Sam felt like shit. Over the past weeks, he had been looking for his brother's corpse...Or what he thought was his corpse. At first, he had assumed that Crowley had had one of his lackeys possess Dean's body, after all, who wouldn't want to ride around in the infamous Dean Winchester's meat suit. That's what he had thought, anyway, until he found out the truth. The Mark of Cain had twisted his brother's soul and turned him into a demon.

If Sam wasn't so worried and tormented he probably would've appreciated the irony of the Righteous Man, the Vessel of Michael, turning into a demon. Maybe if it had been anyone but his brother, he would've, but it was his brother; his older, better, purer brother that had become a demon. Sam couldn't help but feel it was his fault that Dean was in the current predicament. Sam wondered if his impure blood had contaminated Dean slowly until he started doing bad things leading him to become a demon.

Sam sighed, he was tired so he closed the current book he was reading. He knew if he could get Dean to the Bunker he'd be able to cure his brother and turn him back into a human. Once Dean was back to normal they could both find a way to get rid of the Mark of Cain freeing Dean from the curse once and for all. If only he could, if only…Sam was so tired and overworked that he didn't notice when he fell asleep; he didn't notice the visitor that had gotten into the Bunker.

It had taken Dean three days to get everything ready. He had gotten to the house and thought summoning it might have been troublesome but it seemed that now that its master was dead the house had responded to Dean for some reason, or, at least, that's what he liked to think. When he was done exploring and looking for the perfect room to stay in he got back in the Impala and drove down to the Bunker intent on seeing his younger brother one last time.

Dean's vision went blurry as the contemplated that this was the last time he would ever see his younger brother. He felt his dark, demonic heart that still loved his baby brother no matter what shattering into a billion pieces. Still, he was doing this _for_ Sam, and because of that, the world was also getting saved.

Dean pulled into the garage of the Bunker and felt around with his powers. Sam was fast asleep in the library. He probably wasn't sleeping well and had just crashed. Dean frowned. He had written Sammy a note telling him to let Dean go but, as was Sam's style, he had ignored his brother and stubbornly pushed on. Dean took a deep breath to give himself some strength and walked in.

Dean had made a decision to see Sam last but without noticing he had walked right towards his younger brother. Dean could tell Sam hadn't been taking care of himself. He was skinny, ridiculously skinny, his face was gaunt, cheeks sunken in and he had bags under his eyes. What pissed Dean off the most, though, was seeing Sam's arm in a sling. Dean felt a murderous rage and wanted to find out who had hurt his Sammy to kill them.

"Dean," Dean looked straight at Sam thinking he had woken up and seen him, but no, he was still fast asleep. Dean wondered what Sam was dreaming. He knew that with his new demonic powers he could, in theory, read minds but he hadn't learned how to yet. Still, he really wanted to know what Sam was dreaming about him…

Without thinking about it he walked up to Sam and touched his forehead, willing himself to teleport into Sam's dreams…Dean smiled when he felt the little pull and was glad to see himself and Sam in bed, doing…

Dean pulled himself out abruptly. It couldn't be. He quickly tried reading Sam's mind again and saw the same thing. He and Sam, in bed, having sex. Dean on top of his younger brother as he pushed into Sammy's warm body. Sam moaning and groaning and grinding himself on Dean's dick. Dean could feel the arousal and warmth in Sam's dream, his mind. Sam thought of Dean the same way Dean did of him. All that time wasted…

Dean got out of the dream and quickly changed plans. If Sam was feeling the same way Dean was then there was no point in making them both suffer. He went to Sam's room and packed things up he knew Sam wouldn't be able to live without. He packed clothes, books, and the little box under Sam's bed that he's had since he was a little boy to put his most treasured things in. Dean looked around making sure he had gotten every thing important. He knew that he could teleport back to get extra things but his self-exile to keep himself away from humans wouldn't work as well if he came coming in and out. Seeing that everything was ready he went to his room and got the few things that he couldn't part with.

He went to pack every thing in the Impala and then went to get Sam. Dean could tell Sam was trying to get comfortable in his sleeping position but was unable. Dean went to Sam and gently picked him bridal style. He made sure that Sam's arms were on his stomach. Dean was extra careful with Sam's broken arm; he made a mental note to ask Sam what happened.

Dean felt his heart melt when Sam snuggled closer to Dean and gave a contented sigh. Dean kissed Sam's forehead and walked towards the Impala. He settled Sam in the back seat and made extra sure Sam would stay asleep for the journey, at least he hoped he did.

Dean got into the driver side and looked at the backseat where the only thing that truly mattered in Dean's Universe was sleeping peacefully, "Don't worry, Sammy, nothing can keep us apart now.

Dean felt freer, he had come to the bunker thinking he was saying goodbye to Sammy forever to save his younger brother of his feelings when really he had found out Sam had felt the same way. He was going to his new home with his younger brother and everything was going to be just fine now.

He started the car and drove towards their new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own any recognizable characters**

 **All mistakes are my own**

Sam woke to the sound of a car door shutting close. He was instantly alert. He knew he had fallen asleep in the Bunker but now he was in…the Impala? He looked out the window and saw he was in a strange garage and Dean was taking stuff out of the trunk. Sam blinked once, twice, and then a third time for good measure.

Was he still dreaming?

Dean looked through the window, Sam could tell it was just to check on him and noticed that Sam was awake if the huge smile was any indication. Dean dropped the things he was carrying and ran to the Impala to open the door.

"Sammy, you're awake, I thought you were going to sleep the whole night," Dean frowned, "You look like you need a good night sleep. Why haven't you've been taking care of yourself?"

Sam looked at Dean like he was nuts; was he fucking serious?

"Don't give me that poopoo face," he said annoyed.

Sam opened his mouth to give Dean a piece of his mind when he felt himself being picked up as if he weighed nothing, bridal style.

"What the fuck, Dean, put me down," he emphasized each word with a punch to Dean's chest.

"Stop it, Samuel," Dean answered harshly which had Sam stopping. Dean's eyes were also black.

"Dean, please, I can _cure_ you. Let's go back to the Bunker and you can be human again."

Dean stared at Sam and kept walking. Sam was too focused on Dean to pay attention where he was being taken. Sam waited impatiently while Dean took his time to answer.

"Say you do cure me, Sam, what about the mark on my arm? As long as I have it I will always become a demon, it's only a matter of time. No, trust me, what I have planned is better."

Sam felt his stomach drop, "What _do_ you have planned?"

Dean let Sam down and he finally paid enough attention to observe his surroundings. He did now and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Is this—is this Sinclair's house," he asked.

Dean shrugged, "It's ours now, the house has recognized me as its new owner and therefore, you."

Sam felt his heart beating three times its normal speed. He was afraid, not for himself, but for Dean. He had to convince Dean to let Sam help him.

"Dean," he was interrupted.

"Listen, Sam, I have a plan and I promise it's a good one."

"How Dean, you don't want to be cured."

Dean walked up to Sam and Sam was ashamed to admit that the reason he took a step back was that he was afraid of his brother who had kidnapped him and taken him to a sociopath's house; his brother who was a demon.

"Dean please, I can fix this; _we_ can fix this."

"Sammy," Dean put his hand to Sam's cheek, "just listen."

Sam couldn't help but lean into that little touch. He had missed his older brother all these weeks, he would take any comfort he could. What he didn't notice was Dean's small smile of triumph. Dean would definitely have Sam every way he wanted, he wouldn't deny himself any longer.

"Dean, what's your plan?"

Dean had been lost in the thoughts of what he would do to his brother that he had forgotten that he was trying to reassure Sam.

"Sit," Dean indicated towards the sofa. Sam, being the little shit that he was, crossed his arms, "I think I'll stand, thanks," he said stubbornly.

Dean shrugged, "Suit yourself," he said while sitting on the sofa.

Sam stared at Dean expectantly.

"A few days ago I heard a woman calling for help. She was about to be raped. I went to help—well, not help her, per say. I wanted to kill, I wanted blood. God Sammy, you have no idea how much I crave spilling blood…"

"Dean, please, you need help."

"Shh," he said while putting his lip up to his mouth; Dean was surprised that Sam did be quiet—and was unable to talk.

"Oops, sorry, every day I am finding out something new about my abilities. You can talk."

"What the fuck, Dean?

"Sorry, accident."

Sam glared at him, "Now, where was I, oh yeah, rescuing the woman. So I had finished killing the would-be rapist and was going to kill her too when a small, annoying part of my brain reminded me that she was innocent."

Dean shrugged, "Turns out a small part of me is still human. So, after the discovery that annoyingly human part told me 'take yourself out of the equation somehow _before_ you hurt an innocent person. I listened. The next thing I knew I was driving to Sinclair's house and thought to myself 'I can lock myself in there and not worry about killing humans.'

"Anyway, I was going to go see you one last time when something happened and I decided to keep you here, with me, instead."

Sam stared at Dean incredulously, "Are you _insane_? Your plan is pure madness, Dean," he screamed while raising his arms in exasperation. Of all of Dean's moronic plans, this one took the fucking cake.

Dean smiled, "Sammy," he got up and walked towards Sam. He felt a little hurt when his baby brother took a step back.

"Sam," he put his hand on Sam's cheek, "I was prepared to leave you, I was gonna see you one last time and then let you live your life, but, unfortunately for you, I'm selfish."

Dean brought Sam's forehead down so it could touch Dean's, "I saw what you were dreaming," Sam tried to pull back and Dean could see the fear in his eyes, "No, don't, I've felt the same way for—well, years, Sammy. After finding out you feel the same I just couldn't leave you."

Dean watched Sam's expression how it went from fear to shock to disbelief. Dean couldn't take it anymore, he kissed Sam. At first Sam was too shocked to do anything, then he got into the kiss, and finally, he seemed to wake up and pushed Dean away, "No! This isn't right, Dean!"

"Why not, we both want it."

"Because it isn't Dean, we're brothers. This is—this is sick."

Dean sighed, of course, Sam would have reservations but it didn't matter, Dean had time and eventually, he would get what he wanted, his Sammy.

"Fine, but you need to sleep. I don't like those bags under your eyes."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and Dean knew that Sam was going to give him a hard time. He sighed and walked up to Sam.

"Sleep, Sam," Dean made it a command and pushed it into Sam's mind. Sam immediately fell asleep and Dean caught him. He couldn't help but smile. Sam looked adorable when he was asleep. Dean picked Sam up bridal style and carried him to their room. Dean couldn't help but whistle while settling Sam on the bed. Everything will be just fine.


End file.
